The lumbar spine is placed under great stress on a regular basis through the normal postural activities of sitting, standing and lifting. Studies have shown that as muscles fatigue they tend to shorten, which creates changes in the normal spinal curve. Changes in the spinal structure affect the biomechanical function of the vertebrae, discs and ligaments of the lumbar spine. The loss of proper mechanical function or dysfunction of the lumbar spine increases the formation of spondylosis (degenerative arthritis) with a tendency towards premature disc degeneration, disc herniation and eventually calcification of the involved spinal structures.
It has been known heretofore that these stresses could be relieved by having the person lie on his or her back with a support located in the small of the back. This has been referred to as "spinal remolding" as described in a booklet entitled "Spinal Care", published by Krames Communications. Relieving these stresses is also referred to in the Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,577.
However, these known arrangements, which are generally of deformable material, have been of limited utility and their beneficial effects have been of limited duration. It is believed that these limitations of the prior arrangements result because they have been structured to provide short term comfort and support, and not long term maintenance and restoration of the lumbar region.
A need therefore exists to utilize the concept of spinal remolding as a therapeutic and preventative tool, thereby resulting in longer term relief than is now possible using the shorter term comfort and support arrangements.